You're What's Bugging Me
by FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4
Summary: In the sequel to, I Think I'm Too Late, Junior Floyd feels something's wrong with Becky O'Shea. What could be wrong with his best friend? Will he figure it out before their parents' wedding?


FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

I've decided to continue the tale of Becky and Junior, due to my few reviewers asking for a sequel. I'll do my best so…enjoy?

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the Little Giants or anything else recognized. But the plot is mine.

You're What's Bugging Me:

A Little Giants Fanfiction

Junior's POV:

As I ran my hands through my shoulder length, blonde hair, I felt like there was this unsaid thing meant to be said between us. I couldn't be positive but if I found her, I would know. I pivoted around right as Becky went around the corner in…tears?

"Hey Becky, wait up!" I called. But she didn't hear me. With my suspicions now confirmed, I started after Becky.

I considered running after her, but knew my mom would murder me if I ruined my tux…again. I'd already wrecked my first one during a fitting; but in my defense, white tuxes might as well beg to be destroyed.

I almost caught up to Becky when someone got in my way.

"Hey Junior," Chriped my soon-to-be cousin, Debbie O' Shea.

"Hey Debbie, I really have—"

"Isn't this exciting!"

"Yeah…I'll see you later 'kay," I said hurriedly.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Debbie with her hands on her hips. An expression of slight annoyance and distress played on her face. I felt bad about my actions, but we could talk it out later.

Just as I was coming up to a corner I heard Becky talking to herself in a tone both stern and dejected.

"Control yourself here, Becky. You will not cry anymore!"

"Hey you," I said quietly making her jump slightly, similar to when we met.

"Oh hey, Junior," She said forcing a smile. "So—"

I quickly interrupted her before she could stall."What's wrong?"

She shrugged. "It's just…forget it," She closed her eyes with a sigh.

I mentally kicked myself for being so upfront. "You're my best friend, Becky. You can tell me anything, okay?" I said as I took her hands in mine. She stared at the unfamiliar position of our hands.

"Junior…I can't," She said with a shake of her head.

What was going on here?! Becky 'The icebox' O'Shea didn't act like this. She _never_ got all over emotional…except when we talked about her mom. But that was different!

"Becky," I tried to keep my tone even. "Tell me." We locked eyes, and I instantly felt guilty. She looked so hurt.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled with a sigh.

"It's fine," She mumbled back while she broke our hands apart.

"Wait Becky!" I called as she started to walk off.

"What do want me to say, Junior?!"

"I…I just want to know what's bugging you!"

"Really?!"

"Really!"

"You," She whispered.

"What?!"

"You, Junior Floyd. You!"

"What did I do?!"

"Nothing!"

"Becky, you're not making any sense," I said in a softer tone. My sigh betrayed that I was still irritated.

"I know," She said also sighing.

"Just…tell me...I'll understand," I pleaded.

"I don't want to be your sister," She confessed.

"Why not?" I asked surprised.

"Because…because I want to be your girlfriend," She faded off on the last words.

"Huh?"

"I want to be your girlfriend," She said slowly with a big sigh.

I gently tugged her towards me with a smirk. "I want you to be my girlfriend too, Becky."

"…Huh?"

I could only nod in response. Her response, to my response, was to squish me to death.

"Geez, Icebox," I managed.

She gasped while loosening our embrace.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"…It's just like I imagined," She mumbled with a slightly embarassed smile.

We continued to hug each other, when Debbie hurried past us then stopped.

"The wedding starts in FIVE minutes you guys! Come on!" She said.

We both sighed. "One sec, Debs," Becky responded.

"We don't have time for a second!"

"Just one second," I pleaded making my blue eyes innocent.

Before she could respond, we lost ourselves in each others' lips. I held onto her waist with a strong by gentle grip, while she ran her hands through my hair. We smiled at each other when we broke apart.

"Alright, let's go," Becky said a little flustered.

"Hey Becky," I whispered as we hurried behind Debbie.

"Yeah," She whispered back.

"I love you." She completely froze before I nudged her forward and whispered, 'Keep going.'

"I love you too," She blurted out hurriedly with smile.

I hugged her towards me, just as we fell into place in the lines to walk into the chapel. Luckily we were at the end.

Becky looked up at me and smiled, while I looked down at her and smiled back twice as big.


End file.
